Sonic the Hedgehog Legend of the Loathsome Copy Ch 2
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog

Legend of the Loathsome Copy

Chapter 1

Mobius: 1985

Inside the Death Egg, Eggman checks the computers to make sure no intruders are roaming around. He looks at camera #1 and see's nothing but a hallway filled with badniks on patrol. Then Eggman heard something, he turned around and it was one of the badniks calling by phone. Eggman pressed the button and said, "What is it?" The badnik responded, "Were almost done examining every room sir, we have only 3 left." Eggman yells, "WELL FINISH THE JOB ALREADY YOU DIM WITTED MACHINE!" The badnik is startled by Eggman raising his voice. The badnik responds, "R-Right away sir! *puts the phone back on the shelf* *sigh* *looks at the other badniks* Well what are you looking at, lets get a move on!" The other badniks continue to examine the rooms for any signs of intruders.

A tan hedgehog exits out of a room, he looks on the ceiling to see if any camera's are out. He notices one of them in a corner. "Great, now wha-" He is interrupted when he hears footsteps. It's a Slicer badnik, on patrol. He notices that the door is open and when he peeks inside, the tan hedgehog grabs him and pulls him inside. The door slams shut and gets the attention of Eggman when he heard the door slam on camera. "What was that?!" Eggman yelled.

When the tan hedgehog destroys the badnik, it released an animal. The animal looked like a hawk. The tan hedgehog picks him up and thinks how he should get out of here. Eggman looks at different camera's to make sure if any intruders are here. When he grabs a soda, he notices that there is an alert message. He grabs the mouse and clicks on the alert message. A video pops up and it shows that a cage has been broken into. Eggman spits his soda out of his mouth in shock, and sounds the alarm.

Seismic The Hedgehog

Age: 10

The tan hedgehog realized that his cover was blown. Eggman yells, "Alert! Seismic has escaped! I repeat Seismic has escaped!" Seismic opens the door and runs for his life while carrying the animal from the Slicer. As he is running he see's a Buzzbomber, armed with a turret. The turret is ready then fires his bullets, "Oh geez! *drifts to the next hallway*" The Buzzbomber darts after Seismic. As the Buzz bomber gets close, he readies his turret. He fires but fails as the turret is out of ammo. "*sigh*" The Buzzbomber dives downward and darts towards Seismic at lightning speed. "You badniks are so predictable." Seismic said as he jumps in the air and kicks the badnik releasing an animal which looks like a wolf. Seismic grabs the animal and continues to run for it. He comes across the docks. As Seismic readies the escape pods and places the animals inside, he looks onto the glass of the escape pod and sees a Slicer behind him.

"Alright Seismic either surrender now, or else!" The Slicer said. "Or else what?" Seismic said as he turns around facing the Slicer. "Or else, THIS! *readies its blade and slices at Seismic's eye*" Seismic falls to the floor in pain. The Slicer walks towards the escape pod and opens it. As he is about to grab them, Seismic grabs the Slicer and tosses him across the dock. Seismic runs towards the Slicer, jumps in the air, clicks his heels to change from grinding shoes to cleats, and stomps on the Slicer. The Slicer screeches in pain then shuts down due to severe damage. Seismic tries to find the animal trapped in the badnik but, he hears the badniks that were looking for him are now heading towards the docks. Seismic runs for the escape pod, gets in, and blasts off to the planet Mobius. Seismic sits down and when he looks at the animals and they are busy staring at at Seismic's injury. Seismic covers his eye and says, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic The Hedgehog

Legend of the Loathsome Copy

Chapter 2

Mobius-1985

When they made it to Mobius, they land near a cave. Seismic gets out still having his hand on his eye, while carrying the wolf and the hawk. A light blue hedgehog exits out of the cave and says, "Seismic? Your home earl- *notices the damaged eye that Seismic is covering* *gasp* What happened to you!?" the hedgehog asked. "I'll tell you later, right now we need to get out of here." "Why? Shouldn't we get your eye fixed?" Suddenly, some drop pods fell beside them. "*Seismic hands the two animals over to the light blue hedgehog* WHAT EVER YOU DO STALIS, DON'T LET THEM GET CAUGHT BY EGGMAN!" Seismic commanded. Seismic runs for it and so does Stalis. The drop pod releases a Slicer, a Sandworm, and a Motobug. "*turns on communicator* Dr. Eggman? We have made it to Mobius, but he's not here. Any pointers?" Motobug said. "Well, the serum I injected him with has the ability to bend the earth, so he could be anywhere. Search high and low to find him." "Yes sir! Motobug out." Motobug shuts off the communicator.

Seismic runs past the badniks, keeping their attention on him. Motobug yells, "There he is! *revs up and blasts off with intense speed*" The Sandworm opens his mouth and a large drill pops out of the mouth. He dives and burrows into the ground. The Slicer spreads his wings and flies off with intense speed. As Seismic is running he looks behind him and see's the Motobug gaining on him. "Well, looks like he's been giving you some upgrades." Seismic keeps his eyes on him and waits for an attack. Motobug gains on him until he is right beside him. Motobug then sideswipes him causing him to loose his balance. He tumbles over and rolls into ball form, jumps up in the air and begins to run again. Motobug tries the strategy again, but Seismic predicts it. Seismic jumps over his sideswipe, and kicks the Motobug destroying him in the process. The destroyed badnik released an animal that looked like a bird and flew off in the distance.

Seismic then felt the ground beginning to shake. He looked behind and seen that a crack was forming and was following Seismic. When the crack was very close behind him, he sidestepped out of the way. When he sidestepped out of the way, the Sandworm broke through the earth and burrowed back under. "Another one upgraded? *sigh*" Seismic said. When he burrows out of the ground again, Seismic kicks the Sandworm in the head causing it to fly off. "Okay, he upgraded your ability to burrow underground, but he didn't upgrade your armor? Sheesh!" Seismic said. The Sandworm explodes releasing six animals.

Seismic looks behind him to see if any other badniks were near. He see's a Slicer behind him flying at intense speeds. The Slicer throws one of his claws at Seismic. When the Slicer threw the claws, they began to spin like a boomerang. Seismic doges the first one but struggled to dodge the second one. The claws that the Slicer threw went back into its arms. Seismic stopped immediately when he saw a cliff at the end. The Slicer slowly descended to the ground and said, "End of the line, Seismic. *notices the wounded eye* Oh, I see that you still got that wound on your eye. I'll make sure to get the other one so that you won't have to see me tearing you apart!" "I'd like to see you try!"

*To be continued*


End file.
